


Beverly

by scorpiobabylon



Series: Will "Bicycle" Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bicycle Will, Bottom Will Graham, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dominant Beverly Katz, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reach-arounds, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submissive Will Graham, Vibrators, Will Graham is a slut and happy to be called a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiobabylon/pseuds/scorpiobabylon
Summary: Will Graham's a slut. Will Graham sleeps with Beverly Katz.





	Beverly

“I heard something about you.”

Beverly had entered Will’s classroom to talk to him, and Will looked up this time. She had a commanding presence any day of the week, but tonight’s entry into Will’s space had an air of demand. He couldn’t not look at her as she moved to his desk, striding through the center of the room to softly shut his laptop, thereby eliminating any competition for Will’s attention. She smiled, cool and flirtatious.

“I heard you were a slut.”

“Oh, did you?”

Will sat back in his seat, head tilted as he regarded his welcome intruder. Scanned his eyes over her as he felt obliged to do, taking note of her skinny legs and her dark hair. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth.

“Uh-huh.”

“Zeller tell you that?”

“I’m not naming names. Are you naming Zeller?”

Will shook his head slowly, starting to smirk when he met Beverly’s eyes again. “I’ve thought about it.” He admitted, as it was of no consequence to him to do so. “Thought more about you.” This was the heavier of the two admissions, but there was no fear of rejection in him. She came to his classroom, after all.

Beverly gave Will’s knit tie a friendly tug before backing up and crossing her arms. “Let’s get outta here, then. Unless you want me hot for teacher against the lecture podium.”

Will raised his eyebrows at that, not totally objecting to the fantasy, but still quick to pack up. “Bed sounds nicer.” He agreed, then clarified with a teasing squint as he swung the strap to his book bag across his shoulder, “you are leading me to your bed, aren’t you?”

“More convenient, having you where I sleep.”

Will chuckled at that, double-checking that his laptop was secure in his bag, then joining Beverly for the walk out the classroom doors.

In the parking lot, before parting ways to follow Beverly in his car, he told her as a courtesy, “I’ll have to leave, after. The dogs are alright for now, but they need to be let out eventually.”

Beverly smoothed her hand down the arm of Will’s tweed jacket, nodding in understanding. “You share that in common with them, I guess. I get it. I won’t keep you too long.” She promised, then pecked Will’s mouth to seal the deal. It was brief, and sweet. She smiled as they parted, then headed for her car.

\------------------------------------

Will was down to his baby blue undershorts, crawling on all-fours to try and get a condom out of the bedside table. All the furniture in Beverly’s bedroom was black, and Will counted it as a design flaw while he was trying to find the drawer handle in low light. He fumbled, but Beverly kissing at the backs of his thighs and fondling his package could also be responsible. Just the corner lamp was on, giving glow to the shadows which clung to their bodies. Beverly was nude from the waist down, and was somehow still wearing her dress shirt. She decided to sit up to unbutton it. This gave Will some space, which he’d gladly had none of since they came through the foyer. He finally got the drawer open, and it slid much further out than he’d expected. The tray was deep.

He found condoms, but they were so much less interesting than the rest of the stuff Beverly had hiding in her nightstand. Most appealing was a strap-on; jet black, with a leather harness and a little bullet inserted on the wearer-side. The dildo was about six inches, silicone, with a flared head. It became gradually thicker as it got to the base. Graham thought it didn’t look much like anyone’s dick, but the thing was irresistible to consider putting inside himself. He revelled in the artifice of it; it was useless to try and divorce a phallic object from its cultural context, he wouldn’t deny what it signified, but also gladly accepted its falsehood. He was rolling all this around in his brain when he noticed Beverly smiling at him, eyebrows raised in that expectant way she looked at him when she caught him deep in thought.

“It vibrates. Not your end, my end.”

Will investigated this claim. Sure enough, when twisted clockwise, the bullet on the wearer-side started buzzing. Underneath a ridged base meant to be worn inside, the vibrations were powerful enough that they could be felt through the silicone. Will huffed at the thought of experiencing it. He heeded Beverly’s language; ‘your end’, and ‘my end’.

“Do you want to wear it?” He asked, and Beverly grinned unambiguously.

“If you can put it on me.” She challenged in return, and Will was quick to accept the terms. He moved to her with it, taking pleasure in the aesthetics of of the accessory as he looped the straps around her thighs and linked them. He moved deliberately, giving the fastenings a gentle yank once they looked to be in place.

“You got it?” Beverly asked, voice pitching up as she helped the base up inside of her and began to enjoy the benefit of the vibrations.

“I’m a sailor.” Will answered simply, as if that accounted for his great skill with knots and clips. This venture didn’t require any fancy tying, just linkage. He looked up at the woman he’d fixed the toy to, then, watching as her shirt dropped from her shoulders. He straightened up to help her unhook her bra, and tossed the thing off the bed once it was loose. She captured his chin between her fingers and squeezed.

“You want this inside you?”

“Yes.” He rasped, jaw dropping in a gasp as she gripped between his legs in a territorial hold.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, penetrate me. I-- I want to be annihilated.”

Whatever darkness Bev tapped into in Will was thrilling her, amplifying power. She ran her thumb along his lower lip and was pleased when he starting suckling on it, submissive and worshipful. His bright eyes locked on hers.

“Okay, pretty boy. Hands and knees.”

Will did as he was told, turning away from his benefactor and showing her his back. He tucked his thumbs into the band of his shorts and shimmied them down, not facing Beverly but feeling his heart pound at being looked at. She was drinking him in, bearing witness to his capitulation. He could hear the vibrator going off inside her, the creak of the bed, the rummaging of objects in the drawer, then the pop of a cap. The next thing Will felt were her fingers, cool with lubricant, pressing insistently against his asshole. He mewled, knees shifting further out against the bed to accommodate for her hand. Her fingers were small, and one felt good crooking inside of him, but two felt better. Will was overwhelmed with gratitude for the perfect brushes against his prostate, breath shaking as he whispered, “thank you.”

“What’s that?” Another finger added, stroking harder.

Louder, “thank you. Thank you.”

She chuckled and leaned over him, the toy against his thigh as she pressed kisses to the trembling muscles of his back. “You’re welcome. You’re being so good.”

Will wanted her to elaborate, his capacity to get drunk on praise practically endless. All he got out was, “uh?”

“You deserve it, Graham. You’re a good boy.”

Will gulped, bunching pillows against his chest and wriggling back, loving Beverly’s fingers but wanting more. “Good enough to fuck?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder to dare and look at her.

“Uh-huh. You said please, baby.” She purred, sitting up on her knees and removing her fingers from his behind to stroke up and down the strapon. He arched his back in anticipation, slowly dragging his eyes away to face the headboard again.

There was warm pressure against his ass, and doubt flickered in Will’s mind as to whether or not it would fit. All worry tore apart in an instant, and he found himself barely able to register the onslaught of sensation as he was filled to the brim with it. Will was over-full, stuffed to bursting, then partially relieved and re-filled again. Beverly drew in and out of him like the tide, crashing over him and drowning him, then retreating, then eagerly engulfing him again. He was aware of the sounds he was making but found himself unable to control them. He keened high on the intake, then whined and yowled low on the pull-back.

As if it weren’t enough to be fucked like this, he felt Beverly’s slick hand on his cock, stroking him off in tandem with her relentless pounding.  
Will’s moaning was verging on wailing, while all he could hear from Bev were soft grunts of exertion. His head was hot, and his neck, and his senses briefly zeroed in on a droplet of sweat rolling off his nose. He was struck by the desire to hear her.

“Bev-- Bev, god. _God._ ”

“Uh-huh?”

“I want-- I want--”

“Tell me what you want, noisy boy.” Beverly’s clean hand came around to his mouth again, where he sucked earnestly at her fingers.

“Mnf-- ah.” He popped his mouth off, her middle finger still playing along the wet inside of his lower lip. “Want--... Harder. _Oh._ ” He cried out, hanging onto the sheets for dear life as Beverly fucked him harder. She was coming undone, if needing to take her hand out of his mouth for support against his back was any indication, along with the stuttering of the hand getting him off. The buzzing toy inside her was rocking with the same relentless rhythm as she was screwing Will with, and she finally started moaning.

“Will, I’m-- ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, good boy. Good boy, _take it. Oh!_ ” She wailed, still hammering into him as she squeezed Will’s cock through her orgasm, simultaneously wringing one out of him. Will spilled over the sheets below him, whimpering as his knees finally gave out and he had to lay in it, slick all over his belly with Beverly still slotted inside of him.

“Will.” She muttered, half-laughing as she unhooked the dildo from the harness she wore. She turned the bullet off, but left the toy inside of her partner, leaving him to take it out on his own time. For the moment, he was more than pleased to have it continue to fill him up while he came down from the high of his orgasm. She flopped onto her back alongside him, smiling, still playing with herself between the straps.

Will lifted his head up, totally sated. He noticed the movement of her fingers, still circling her clit, and decided to help out. He moved up onto his elbows and nudged his nose between her legs, soft, lapping gently with his tongue. She sighed appreciatively, stroking her fingers through his hair while he pleasured her.

“Good boy.” She rocked her hips slightly, still warm all over from the last climax. “Like that. Hah, that’s right.” Will repeated the movement that got positive feedback from her, a steady cadence up against her clit, over and over again. His stubble was scratchy but his lips were soft, and his _tongue--_

“Like that. Like that, like that, oh-- _fuck, Graham. Fuck!_ ” Beverly came again, thighs trembling, giving his curls a good tug. Will tilted his head up, looking more than content with himself. He leaned back over the pillows to slowly work the dildo out, groaning as it came free. Beverly took it off his hands and dropped it on the nightstand, happy to keep wearing the harness even while nothing was attached. The leather felt good, and the way Will ran his fingers up and down her hip to feel it was too cute to deny him.

They lay there for a while to calm down, Beverly lounging on her back, Will on his front, idly stroking the straps on her waist. She spoke first,

“You were good. Really good.”

Will smiled at that, relaxed and receptive. “You, too.”

“You gotta get back to your dogs?”

“Mhm. ‘Till next time.” He kissed the leather he was petting, then lifted his head to get his cheek stroked.

“Can’t wait, slutty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series, in which Will sleeps with everyone. If you enjoyed this pairing, or have a request for who you'd like him to connect with next, feel free to leave a comment. There are definite plans for the following; Brian Zeller, Jack Crawford, Freddie Lounds, Alana Bloom, and (obviously) Hannibal Lecter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
